The Spider and the Butterfly
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: The butterfly, an innocent creature, struggles to maintain control of her desires, and once it falls into the spider's web, those urges become impossible to ignore. Alternate universe to Spiders and Magic. Peter Parker x Fluttershy
1. Initial Urges

_**Hello, everyone. Here I am with an alternate take on 'Spiders and Magic'. What if circumstances led Peter to be Fluttershy instead of Twilight? Yeah, I'm doing this because Fluttershy was the second most popular choice among the readers to be Peter. It's a simple three-shot, so it won't be nearly as lengthy as 'Spiders and Magic'. Plus, you may have noticed the mature rating on the summary. That's quite right. So be wary.**_

_**This first chapter was pulled from 'House of Parker' and placed here. Expect a different beginning for the Pegasus there. Regardless, I'd love to thank my proofreaders, Urdreth, Darth Cygnus, and Azu. The mature situation will be seen in the next chapter. I hope all of you enjoy this story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One "First Date"**_

_**Rated - T**_

The shy mare let out a sigh. Everypony decided to venture off into the city with the exception of Fluttershy, who felt it was best to stay behind in case Peter returned. While that was partial in her decision, Fluttershy just did not feel comfortable taking on the claustrophobic atmosphere of the city for a second time in the same day. Though her current surroundings were within her comfort zone, it was impossible to not feel the depths of loneliness that pulled at her heart. Without the presence of her friends or Angel, she almost could not bear to face the oddity alone.

Yet it was for the best. She did not wish to slow anypony down in their endeavors. Fluttershy sighed inwardly as she shifted her weight, turning onto her back. Several strands of her pink mane shielded one half of her face, exposing only a saddened gaze in her right blue iris and a pathetic frown her lips bore. It had been an hour since the others left and well over three for Peter. She was only concerned for his safety, but Fluttershy could not shake the longing sense of want she felt for the stallion. Her face flushed, matching the temperature of the very sun Celestia rose daily.

_'In __**want**__ of his __**company**__,'_ she told herself, ignoring the countless possibilities that one word conjured up.

Fluttershy slammed her eyes shut, using every ounce of her willpower to rid the images from her mind, but Peter remained at the center of her attention, despite various attempts to think about other situations. There were several things she liked about Peter, but this was getting wildly out of control. Why did he cause so much chaos in her emotions? Granted, she would not have minded it so much. In fact, she actually enjoyed the warm feelings he brought about from within her being.

Peter was a strong stallion with a large heart. He would fight the deadliest monsters and find time to go to the spa afterward. Despite his immense strength, he paid caution to remain gentle to those around him. Fluttershy found that astoundingly attractive about Peter, but it helped that he was quite the physical specimen, too. The mare groaned outwardly, hating the side effect of harboring these feelings. Rolling to her side, Fluttershy allowed her stiffened wings to rise appropriately without her body weight restricting them.

_'Is it wrong that a part of me enjoys this?'_ Her flushed cheeks to a dewy shade of pink, matching the tone of her bright mane.

Before she could answer her own question (purposely nonetheless), Fluttershy made her way to the open window in the room, stopping to stick her head and hooves outside. The sun steadily fell into the horizon, temporarily staining the sky a dark shade of orange. Before long, the moon would rise and leave the sky a wondrous shade of black. Yet, neither could take away from the beauty the city held. The sun's reflection beamed off several of the buildings' glass exteriors, and it was rational to believe, along with the night lights of the streets, the moon would do the exact same thing.

A gentle breeze brushed her mane over her eyes, forcing the mare to use her hoof to free her vision. After doing so, Fluttershy found an amazing sight concealed by the setting sun, its silhouette raising her ears attentively. Unfortunately, they flopped to the side in defeated fashion upon realizing the distance between her current position and her point of interest. It seemed so far to fly on her own, and to travel on the ground through the countless herds of ponies was too much for one so timid to imagine.

Fluttershy sighed. It was difficult being a Pegasus who preferred to stay grounded.

Deep down, she had hoped to see the sight before the end of her visit, and another part of herself wished Peter could be there alongside her to share it. Fluttershy shook her head shamefully. It was selfish, but she desperately wanted the stallion's company, not wanting to spend another moment alone for as long as she could help it. While she did not completely agree with Iron Will's teachings, Fluttershy still drove, albeit very softly, to be more assertive, and now seemed like the best time to give it a try.

With a weak smile, Fluttershy mentally nodded, agreeing to ask Peter to accompany her to see the Statue of Harmony sometime soon. Her perked wings twitched, as if agreeing with the notion.

"Maybe... I better go find him," she whispered, using her hooves to bring her wings back into her side.

* * *

Peter leaned over the table, keeping his eyes sternly fixed on the device between his hooves. Though the day had just begun, evident by the bright morning sun's awakening rays, everypony already awoke and went to dine in the hotel's cafeteria for breakfast. Unfortunately, Peter chose to stay behind, taking the moment to refill his nearly depleted web-cartridges. It had been days since he last performed this task due to the lack of danger, and considering how expensive the ingredients for his webbing used to be (and still are), Peter was grateful for not having to refill them as often.

An exasperated groan escaped from the stallion as he failed to, once again, slip the capsule into the correct compartment of the cartridge. While Peter accepted his pony form for what it was worth, some of his perks as a human were heavily missed, namely his fingers and thumbs. Those helpful appendages made grabbing the smallest objects easy, but with hooves, as clunky as they were, grasping _anything_ was a challenge in itself.

Granted, grasping had never been a problem for one with the adhesive touch of a spider, but the web-shooter's modified (and ponified) design made placing the capsules into its compartment reminiscent to sliding a thread through a needle. Peter's brow twitched involuntarily upon another failed attempt. His pair of web-shooters held ten capsules each, and over the course of the hour, he had only successfully filled two compartments, meaning eighteen remained empty. At this rate, the entire day would have been wasted on something so trivial.

It made him wonder how he managed to get this process right the first time.

With renewed vigor, Peter edged his seat closer to the table, determined to reduce his pathetic number of eighteen to something mildly more encouraging like seventeen. Using the tip of both hooves, the stallion lifted one capsule and hovered it above an open compartment. The fit was tight, leaving absolutely no room for error. Time stood still, as if the fates were watching this battle of epic proportions. Peter slowly lowered the capsule, desperately wanting to avoid another mistake.

His mind screamed, reminding him just who he was exactly. He was formerly Spider-Man, the hero who survived bouts with the likes of Venom, Juggernaut, and Thanos. Even now, he was Spider-Mane, the pony who could beat dragons, Hydras, and ever-so energetic Rainbow Dash. Peter smiled at this fact. Above all, probably his greatest feat was that he was the leader/foalsitter of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. With such a volatile resume, Peter couldn't fail his current task. It was impossible.

Using all of his skill, Peter allowed gravity to guide the capsule into the compartment, but it teetered forward, bouncing off the edge before inevitably landing back on the table. The high-and-mighty Spider-Man had been bested once again, the agony of defeat clutching at the lowest part of his soul. Peter screamed at the top of his lungs before slamming his hooves into the table in frustration. However, the shock caused the device to unleash a burst of webbing, covering the side of Peter's face.

"Crap!" he blurted out, instinctively clutching at the sticky substance. Paying no attention to his surroundings or his spider sense, Peter rose from his seat, only to trip haplessly over the stool placed next to the table and knock over the case of capsules in the process. "CRAP!"

Flat on his back with his limbs hanging limply overhead, Peter grumbled incoherently, debating whether to return to his work or not. However, a shadow loomed over his being and disrupted his train of thought. Though the image was upside down from his viewpoint, Peter immediately recognized the mare's bright yellow coat, silky pink mane, and glossy blue eyes.

"Fluttershy? Well, this is awkward," he weakly murmured, clearing his throat afterward. "How much of that did you see?" He placed his hoof over his forehead, smiling. "Congratulations. You've caught me with web on my face."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Fluttershy trailed off, barely above the hint of a whisper. Her eyes fell to the ground and widened upon spotting the many capsules scattered across the floor. She tilted her head to the side at the sight. "What were you doing?"

Lifting himself from the ground, clumsily at that, Peter pried the webbing from his face. "Don't worry. You're not disturbing me. I was just fixing up my web-shooters. Had an accident, but it's nothing major." He explained, letting out a defeated sigh after. "I just hope room service doesn't get the wrong idea with all of this."

Flipping over to his side, Peter finally made his way back to a vertical base. His brow furrowed. So many capsules lay scattered, but the moment he knelt to retrieve them, Fluttershy mimicked his actions. She lifted one with two of her hooves delicately and softly dropped them within the case. She paused, unsure if her actions were acceptable, but Peter grinned, giving his silent approval. He attempted to do the same, finding a way to fail the first two times. The process took a few minutes, both ponies scanning their surroundings thoroughly, but every capsule had been recovered and placed back within the glass case.

"Thanks, 'Shy." Peter said warmly, giving the mare a matching smile. His eyes widened, a late realization coming into mind. "Why aren't you with the others?"

Fluttershy gasped, caught off guard by Peter's simple question. "Well... I thought you might be hungry and um..."

Her mind grew fuzzy, leaving it impossible for her mouth to form the words she needed. The room was quiet save for the sounds that came from outside the opened window. Fluttershy took a deep breath before turning to the side, retrieving a small basket with her hoof. The effect Peter had remained as sterling as ever, and Fluttershy enjoyed the heat generating throughout her chest, especially the giddy sensation that stifled her breathing so.

Fluttershy shook her head, keeping those thoughts at bay. There was time for that later. She came to see Peter with a purpose. She would not spend the day alone. Her brow lowered, showing a look of determination on the mare's face, but it dissipated, morphing into a hesitant smile as she politely offered the basket to Peter. Lowering her head, Fluttershy used her teeth to remove the cloth shielding the basket's contents. Several fruits were organized within, each unique scent reaching out to those within range.

Abashed, Fluttershy's body lowered. "I brought you some food. I hope it's okay."

Peter's eyes widened. He ran his hoof through the assorted fruits, mentally noting how fresh each one was. Whether they were gathered by Fluttershy or somepony else, it was clear quite a bit of care was put into the basket. Peter's lips curled into a smile. Even now, he could not get used to how considerate his friends were, evident by the rising temperature in his face.

Reaching out, Peter placed his hoof on the mare's shoulder and whispered a simple yet honest, "Thank you."

Fluttershy felt her skin burn from Peter's touch, a sensation she had not felt before. It was so enticing, as if Peter's warmth was spreading across her body. Her goal was within reach. Assertiveness had never been her strongest trait, nor would it ever be, but Fluttershy begged for her heart to stay strong, knowing it was her only hope to earn the company she so desired. Fluttershy found herself lost in Peter's hazel irises, fueling her desire to blurt out all of her fears that had troubled her recently.

"Um..." Fluttershy blinked nervously, ignoring the flush that formed within her cheeks. "There was something else I wanted to ask you... if that's okay."

"'Shy, you can ask me anything." Peter's words held an honest tone. He reached for a plum within the basket, managing to grasp it with two hooves. Luckily, its size was easier to grasp. Before taking a bite out of the sweet delicacy, he added, "What's on your mind?"

It was now or never. Fluttershy's gaze fell to the ground. Her mind swam with frenzied emotions. It was selfish and shameful. She wanted Peter's company so badly, and now was the perfect time to ask him. However, Iron Will's image appeared in her mind, the minotaur offering a confident thumbs-up.

_'Don't be shy. Look 'em in the eye.'_

Forcing the lump in her throat down, Fluttershy made sure her eyes were dutifully set with Peter's. "Um... I was thinking about going to the Statue of Harmony..." She edged forward, closing the distance between herself and the stallion. She did not want to be lonely any longer. "...and I would really like for you to go with me."

Fluttershy's request was delivered gently, but Peter felt as if he had been sucker punched. He stood slack-jawed, trying to contemplate the words echoing throughout his ears and mind. His eyes widened, having finally noticed the crimson blush that filled Fluttershy's cheeks. Peter dismissed the thought, believing she meant with the others. Yet, the back of his mind nagged at him, begging for a sense of closure.

"You mean with everypony, right?" Peter brought his hoof behind his head, unaware his cheeks were just as stained as Fluttershy's. _'Leave it at that, Parker.'_ His mind added. His mouth, as per usual, ignored the demand. "Or did you just ask me out on a date?"

Both ponies remained silent. Peter laughed dumbly, partially relieved with the mare's silence. For all he knew, Fluttershy was just put on the spot. In a moment, she would correct his accusation, and the day would proceed as planned. Unfortunately, the mare edged a bit closer to the stallion. Her gaze turned sweet and smile remained intact. Small beads of sweat formed on Peter's forehead as his intake of air shortened immensely.

"Um... yes..." she nodded, confirming Peter's fear. "That is, uh, if it's okay with you... I would really like to see the Statue of Harmony together."

_'Wow, Parker. Who would've thunk it? A pony just asked you out on a date. Well, just tell her no and...'_ Peter bit his lip in an attempt to hide the goofy grin forming on his face. _'Dude, no. She's a pony. Scratch that. She's a HORSE. You can't do it. It's just not normal.'_ The inside of his chest grew light, as if his heart threatened to fly free from its confines. _'Okay, okay. Nothing is normal in your life, but you have to draw the line here. Seriously, can you tell Fluttershy 'yes' with a straight face?'_

"Fluttershy, I'd love to go," Peter said without a hint of hesitation.

_'Okay, what the heck?! Why did you do that?! She's a pony!'_ Peter glanced to the side. _'Yeah, she's a pony, but I'm a pony, too. Plus, in case you forgot, I'm going to be a pony for the rest of my life.'_ His mind huffed. _'Okay, maybe... but...'_ Peter stole a glance at Fluttershy. _'Come on. How can I say no to her? She's cute, and it's just a date between friends. Maybe, this will open me up to the idea of something more in the future.' _Exhaling, his mind admitted defeat. _'All right, fine. Just make sure you don't do anything weird. Well, weirder than this.'_

Peter resisted the urge to bring his hoof over his forehead. _'I must be insane. I just lost a debate with myself. This must be what Deadpool goes through.'_

In the midst of his debate, Peter had not noticed Fluttershy's change in demeanor. Her smile grew in width, matched only by the brightness in her eyes. Peter actually agreed to go with her. She neighed victoriously, hopping from the ground and waving her hooves. The blush on her face remained, but the Pegasus did not care, evident by her uncontrollable giggling.

"Oh, my gosh! Thank you!" Fluttershy clapped her hooves together. "Um... When shall we leave?"

That same moment, Peter took a second plum from the basket and placed it on the table where his web-shooter rested. "Just give me a bit to grab my things, and we can leave in a few."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby!" Fluttershy nodded eagerly, turning to make her exit immediately. However, her mind clicked, reminding the mare not to leave so rudely. She faced Peter and waved her hoof sweetly. Yet, that was not enough. Perhaps it was out of instinct, but Fluttershy walked up to the stallion and wrapped her hooves around his neck. Peter's body temperature spread, engulfing the mare. "Thank you, Peter."

Breaking away, Fluttershy used her hooves to bring her wings back into her side and hastily made her exit. Peter scratched the back of his head. It may have been a mistake, but Peter did not care. He trotted over to his backpack where his heroic attire was and stole a glance at his web-shooters. Shaking his head, Peter knew he would have to go without them for the day. His mind begged for a worst-case scenario to interfere with the day, but for the first time since Gwen died, Peter felt ready to give dating another chance.

His mind droned. _'Even if it is with a pony.'_ However, his grin resurfaced. _'Well, at least she's cute.'_

* * *

Peter made his way downstairs rather clumsily, struggling to properly tie his scarf around his neck while also attempting not to swallow the plum between his teeth whole. Though he had taken on the most dangerous without showing an ounce of fear, a date request from a girl caused great feelings of trepidation to build within Peter. It was perhaps the start of something new, and Peter could only wonder how his horrible luck would ruin everything.

After what happened to Gwen, he had a right to feel pessimistic about the situation, but Peter smiled halfheartedly, still grateful someone so cute asked him out in the first place. Before long, Peter finally reached the lobby, stumbling to a halt in front of the main desk. Glancing around, he searched for the pink-maned Pegasus, but a sigh of relief escaped from his mouth upon failure to spot the mare. Peter current entrance was not necessarily graceful, and it was rather early for Fluttershy to see he wasn't exactly the smoothest operator.

The scarf fell from his grasp, causing the stallion to let out an exasperated groan. It seemed his finesse was leaving him at a phenomenal rate. Peter readied to retrieved the cloth, but a pair of yellow hooves slid underneath the scarf, beating him to the punch. His eyes grew in width and cheeks flushed. Fluttershy held the scarf with an uncertain smile on her face, but Peter could only laugh forcefully to hide his embarrassment.

"It's just not my day, huh?" Peter said, shrugging his shoulders pitifully.

"It's all right," Fluttershy softly replied, her voice filled with gentle assurance. She edged a bit closer to Peter and fidgeted with the scarf in her hooves. Rising to match his height to the best of her limited ability, Fluttershy readied to reach for Peter's neck but paused halfway, unsure if her actions were complimentary or welcomed. "Um..."

Peter only smiled and lowered his head, silently giving his consent. Fluttershy's cheeks reddened at the gesture, but she accepted, extending her hooves until they reached the back of Peter's neck. They were so close, Peter's natural scent coursing through her senses. It was unbearable, and Fluttershy struggled not to give into its enticing grip. Her hooves daintily tied the scarf in a neat knot, leaving it with enough slack to slid free whenever desired but tight enough to stay in place. She wished not to widen the gap, but it was necessary.

"Is... that better?" she asked, desperately trying to free the wondrous smell from her memory banks.

Brushing his hoof across the cloth, Peter closed his eyes and grinned. "Much better. Thanks." He tilted his head to the side. "Any idea where the statue is?"

"Um... it's across the city." Her gaze fell to the side before it focused back on the stallion. "It's really far away." The fears of her agoraphobia resurfaced, causing the mare to brush her hooves against each other nervously. "Are you sure you're okay going with me? I mean... um... I understand if you don't want to."

"Don't be silly! Of course I'm still going with you!" Peter responded, maintaining a great sense of enthusiasm. However, Fluttershy's nervousness remained apparent, evident by her fidgety motions. Despite holding a small smile, Peter could not hide the concern in his eyes. Ignoring his mind's demand, Peter placed his hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "You asked me out, right? It's only fair that I take care of you along the way."

Fluttershy felt her lip tremble as she stole a glance at the door. Countless ponies filled the streets of the city, and there was a possibility she could be swept away in the chaos. Her desire to be with Peter came into conflict with her fear of crowds, a collision course of sorts with her heart and mind.

"Do you... promise not to leave me behind?" she asked, her resolve feigning.

Fluttershy's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Peter removed his hoof from her shoulder and gently placed it on top of one of her own. All of the heat in her body rushed to her head, leaving Fluttershy a fair shade of crimson and awfully light-headed. She turned to face again, feeling giddy at the nervous ambiance of the event, and said sensation only intensified when her eyes fell on Peter's warm yet gripping smile.

"Of course. I promise I won't." Peter broke away and trotted over to the door. As he held it open for Fluttershy, his reassuring smile remained intact. "Are you ready?"

Fluttershy felt useless. She asked Peter out, only to nearly back away at the last moment. However, the knowledge that he was there for her combined with the steady release of hidden emotion gave Fluttershy the strength to press onward and pursue her heart's desire. With a simple nod, the mare accepted the gesture and stepped outside, only to be greeted by a plethora of assorted chaos, particularly the swarm she suddenly found herself in.

Her breaths grew shorter with each intake, but Peter stepped in, placing his hoof around her shoulder. "Let's take a taxi. It'll be easier to get to the statue that way," he whispered, earning an affirming nod from the Pegasus. _'It's almost the same as Manhattan. Let's give it a try.'_ Stepping onto the side of the road, Peter raised his hoof high and waved it strongly. "Taxi!"

A pony with a carriage in tow rushed over to the stallion, parking along the side of the road. "Where to, Mac?"

"How much for a trip to the Statue of Harmony?" Peter asked, holding the door open for Fluttershy.

"'Bout twenty bits. It's a ways off, Mac."

Once his date accepted the gesture and entered the carriage, Peter placed the amount in the bag on the driver's side without a hint of hesitation. After Peter joined Fluttershy inside, the driver smiled before running off for his customers' desired destination. Immediately, Fluttershy found the atmosphere much more favorable, allowing the mare to smile for the first time since she stepped outside. Yet, the heat around her body had not simmered in the slightest. Peter sat next to her, unaware or not mindful their sides were brushing together.

The muscles in her back tightened. It was happening again. Fortunately, with her wings pinned behind the seat, she had not need to worry about anypony witnessing her rise in arousal. That was as long as she didn't move, but her body slowly edged closer to Peter, perhaps out of instinct. Her mind screamed, more so politely demanded, for her body to stop. Peter promised to stay by her side throughout the entire duration, and she only wanted to ensure he kept his word.

"It's going to be a while until we get to the statue," Peter whispered, shifting his gaze away from the window. "How are you holding up?"

Fluttershy repositioned herself, placing the side of her head against Peter's shoulder. He turned his head and peeked down at the mare, the fresh, clear scent of her mane entering his nostrils. Peter brought his hoof behind his head. His entire face turned a heavy shade of crimson, and Fluttershy's features were vastly similar. However, though they hid it from each other, a warm smile had formed on both their faces.

* * *

The trip itself was brief. The grounds around the Statue of Harmony were empty, making it easy for Peter and Fluttershy to make it as close to the monument as possible. Now, as they traveled back to the Manehattan Palace in the same carriage, both ponies sat in comfortable silence. Yet, Peter could not quite bring himself to forget the oddity he just saw, or at least, not in a fully positive manner.

The green-colored statue only caused Peter's mind to run, questioning if Equestria was just an alternate version of Earth. For the inhabitants of Equestria, the Statue of Harmony was a monument, representing the hearts of everypony and a land united by harmony. For Peter, it was just a ponified version of the Statue of Liberty. In a sense, they were both one and the same. Peter chided himself, ashamed he did not see this coming. After all, Manhattan and Manehattan were the cities both statues resided in.

With a simple shrug of the shoulders, Peter accepted the sight for what it was and paid it no further mind. If not for the fact that Peter already knew of parallel dimensions and met three alternate versions of himself (not counting the pig named Peter Porker), he would have believed his sanity had long run out. Yet, his greatest experience of the day was not witnessing the monument but Fluttershy, with her bright smile, leaning over the steel railing surrounding it. Thanks to her high and innocent enthusiasm, Peter still managed to enjoy himself immensely (despite the bizarre sense of deju vu').

Fluttershy rocked in her seat, unable to bring her joy to a standstill. The Statue of Harmony was everything she had imagined, the towering figure's beauty magnifying underneath the bright, clear sky. It was enough to take her breath away, really, but Fluttershy's lips curled into a smile as she stole a glance at Peter. It was easy to remember there was he had that exact same effect on her. Because Peter agreed to accompany her, he inadvertently gave Fluttershy the courage to go through the heavily populated city.

The inside of her chest swelled, threatening to burst. The feelings she harbored for Peter were already strong, but at the moment, Fluttershy felt something more, a lingering sensation buried deep within her soul. The sense of giddiness she grew to adore returned more intense than ever, leaving the Pegasus to practically burn in her own increasing body heat. The longer she stared at Peter, the hotter her cheeks grew and worse her other symptoms grew.

For the entire duration of the trip back, Fluttershy kept her words to a minimum, using the time to sort out her frenzied emotions. She knew exactly what her heart desired, and a part of her pleaded for some of Iron Will's assertiveness to help cease it. However, her better judgment prevailed, knowing that could destroy any progress she may have had with the stallion. Fluttershy had come so far and the goal was within reach. It was so close. She resisted the urge to reach out to Peter, who only sat inches away.

It was unbearable. He was there. All she had to do was tell him how she felt, but the task became increasingly difficult, her mind falling into a downward spiral. What was the best way to tell him? How would he react? Would he be okay with it, or would he reject her feelings in the worst way? Fluttershy whimpered. The feeling of rejection was painful, but the idea of Peter doing so seemed like too much to stand. Stealing a peak at the window behind Peter, Fluttershy's eyes widened once the Manehattan Palace came into view. In her deep thought, she had lost complete track of time.

What was she to do now? There was so much she wanted to say. The inside of her mouth grew dry. Fluttershy knew the only way for her to gain some form of control of her urges was to confess the truth hidden in her heart. Biting down on her lip, Fluttershy mentally nodded. She slammed her eyes shut, tuning out her mind's thoughts. The carriage came to a complete stop, but the mare paid it no mind. It was time she heeded her heart's advice instead.

"Looks like we made it back," Peter said, oblivious to the developing situation. He stepped out of the carriage first, turning to hold the door open in a chivalrous manner.

Fluttershy only peeked her head out of her carriage, but instead of exiting, she took advantage of the extra height the vehicle provided. Extending his hoof out, Peter prepared to help his date from the carriage, but his eyes shot open as something warm fell over his mouth, syncing with his lips. Both ponies remained in this state for several seconds, with Peter standing outside and Fluttershy sitting inside, lips locked nonetheless. Then, as quickly as it happened, it ended. Fluttershy pulled away, her cheeks flushing to a shade of dewy pink.

"Um... I..." she murmured.

Shaking her head, Fluttershy hopped from the carriage and sped past Peter, who had not moved an inch since he was kissed. Finally, as if his nerve returned, the stallion's turned to face the mare, unaware his face was as red as a tomato. Fluttershy stood at the entrance to the Palace. Despite the level of embarrassment she felt, the smile on her face suggested some peace of mind had finally been obtained. Fluttershy couldn't _say_ what was on her mind, but at the very least, she was finally able to _show_ it a little. Before anything else could be said, the mare retreated within the hotel, leaving Peter both shocked and horrified.

_'Whoa. What just happened?'_ Fluttershy's taste had not left the sanctions of his mouth, prompting Peter to place his hoof over his bottom lip. His mind exhaled between shrills. _'Hey, don't act surprised or anything, Parker. In case you weren't paying attention, a horse just kissed you... on the lips.'_ His lips finally curled into a smile, adding to his mind's exasperation. _'Come on! It was weird, wasn't it? I mean... Dude!'_

Peter remained still, ignoring the buzz that surrounded him soundly. For the first time in months, he had gone on a date (with a friend), and it ended with a kiss, something else Peter hadn't experienced since his days with Gwen. However, of all things, a pony was the one to bring about this change. It was wrong and, in some minds, taboo. Peter furrowed his brow, chiding the fact. There was nothing wrong with what just happened. Fluttershy knew what he really was, but she paid it no mind, accepting Peter for who he was.

Equestrians opened their hearts to Peter, despite his alien background. So why was it so difficult to accept them in return? Closing his eyes, Peter savored the taste bestowed upon him a bit longer. As of now, he no longer had a reason to shut out his attraction to those around him (especially now). Mares of Equestria were no different from the women of Earth. With his changed body, Peter finally had a reason to let Gwen go. It was time he searched for something more, and perhaps after a few more dates, Peter would finally take that final leap.

_'So you're going to start dating ponies now? It's still weird if you ask me.'_ Peter rolled his eyes, the grin on his face remaining intact. _'It's just one date, but I feel a bit more confident than before. I think it's a step in the right direction.'_ His mind grumbled, hating how things were transpiring. _'Fine, but experiment a bit more before you take that leap of faith, Romeo. That's __**if**__ you luck up and get a second date. Not that I care or anything.'_ His mind sighed. _'You usually don't get a second date, Parker. So expect to wait a while before anything else happens.'_

Heeding his mind's remarks, Peter shrugged and walked into the Palace. It was true. Though Fluttershy was a great kisser, judging from his track record back at home, it was highly unlikely the day would be remembered by the mare. The smile on Peter's face remained firm. Regardless, he had something to remember the day by. Unfortunately, his eyes grew blank at a realization. Though the sun slowly fell into the horizon, there was still a vast amount of time left in the day. His web-shooters needed to be filled, and it seemed an all-nighter was in his approaching future.

Shaking his head, Peter placed his hoof over his forehead and sighed. "Oh, well. Back to reality." To add to his misery, his mind groaned. _'You still kissed a horse.'_ With a chuckle, Peter's cheeks blushed. "And I regret nothing."


	2. Unconquerable Desire (Mature)

_**Chapter Two "First Year"**_

* * *

_**Rated - M**_

Sitting on her couch with a look of uncertainty in her glossy, blue irises, Fluttershy ran her hoof through her silky, pink mane before letting out a soft sigh. Her mind remained ever fuzzy, making it impossible for the meek mare to think clearly. Fluttershy felt the temperature in her face rise. Her mental state had been like this for weeks if not months, and considering what exactly plagued her mind with such thoughts, she wondered how it was possible to repel these feelings for as long as she had.

Shaking her head, Fluttershy chastised herself, hating how irritable she had grown over the matter. An entire year had passed since that day, and the Pegasus knew she was at her limit, both mentally and physically. She stole a glance out of the corner of her eye, finding a small portrait at the center of the table. Rolling onto her belly and placing her chin on the arm of the sofa, Fluttershy used her hoof, turning the picture so that it faced her completely.

The inside of her chest tightened, but evident by the warm smile on her flushed features, it was clear she relished these emotions to this very day despite the frustration that has been building over the past few weeks. The Statue of Harmony stood tall in the background, its figure towering over those underneath, but Fluttershy was not enamored with the monument, instead her gaze remained focused on the two ponies locked in an embrace of sorts.

Her smile grew in width at the sight of herself, both of her hooves placed on the limb of the stallion that held her from behind. His free hoof remained on the mare's shoulder as a wide, toothy grin formed on his face. A blissful sigh escaped from Fluttershy's mouth. Oh, how she loved being trapped in his hooves, in the grasp of her special somepony.

The stallion with the messy, amber mane, gorgeous yet unique, hazel-blue irises, and wondrous smile was none other than Peter 'Pony' Parker, but what most ponies didn't know was that he happened to be the world's greatest superhero, Spider-Mane. Despite being beloved by many for his feats of strength and heroism, Peter chose to keep his identity a secret, not wanting his personal life to be filled with publicity. Like his mare, he preferred the quiet life over the rumbustious.

Unfortunately, whether he realized it or not, Peter was the sole source of Fluttershy's dilemma. Flipping over on her back, the Pegasus stared hopelessly at the ceiling, desperate to rid her mind of the thoughts that filled it so, but Peter's image flashed across her vision, causing the mare's heart to race. Her breathing grew shallow, forcing Fluttershy to place her hoof over her chest in a vain attempt to regulate her heartbeat.

She slammed her eyes shut and whined. It was not as if these reactions were alien. Quite the contrary, for Fluttershy experienced these sensations daily, whether it was in her seclusion or by Peter's side. Not that she minded either, but as of late, these feelings were growing, deepening. They were far stronger than before, morphing into something else. A strange hint of desire building within her being, Fluttershy felt her stomach tighten and her legs grow numb.

Now, it was beginning to happen. Fluttershy allowed her mind to reminiscent on the night before last, when Peter stayed a bit longer than usual. He was garbed in his signature, heroic attire, but it was torn, damages sustained from a fight with a pack of timberwolves. Peter was quite fine, if anything just exhausted. The moment he arrived, the stallion pulled his mask from over his head and collapsed in his mare's unwaiting hooves. Losing her balance, Fluttershy gave into the stallion's weight, falling onto her back with him on top of her frame.

The position was very compromising, yet Fluttershy found herself rather comfortable, the stallion's body providing an unusual amount of heat. Peter's head rested on the crook of the mare's neck, allowing his hot breaths to brush against her coat. She shuddered: for some reason that always provided the most wonderful sensations. Fluttershy threaded her hooves´ limbs under his so that they were wrapped around his waist. The urges were returning. Fluttershy bit down on her lip to suppress them, but Peter's lower region, placed perfectly between her legs, grinded gently until something stiffened.

Fluttershy surprised herself by releasing a very passionate, feral growl. Yes, that was exactly what she wanted, but the mare opened her eyes, finding her surroundings had returned to normal.

Bringing her hooves over her face, Fluttershy let out an irritated groan, though it could have been mistaken for a soft moan. There have been several times when she would be in a compromising position with her stallion, but nothing would ever come from it, at least in regards to what Fluttershy wanted.

Parting her legs, Fluttershy felt she had grown rather moist, savory liquids continuing to pour from her private spot. Her symptoms started out mild, leaving room for her imagination to run, but now it had grown out of control, requiring certain means to calm her body and senses. Was it wrong to feel this way? Was it too soon? Why couldn't she just tell Peter what was going on? Fluttershy extended her hoof, finding her warm entrance before performing a series of circular motions.

This was where she stood, and Fluttershy couldn't feel any more shameful. Her moans grew in volume as her hoof picked up speed. She never had the chance to see exactly what he looked like down there due to the spandex he wore, but Fluttershy remembered what it felt like when it slid against her inner thigh. She imagined how stiff it may have been, restrained by those tights that hugged Peter's body so soundly. Nopony knew, but Peter was quite strong, sturdy. Even at his weakest, Fluttershy felt how powerful her stallion was. If only Peter would _take_ what was his...

Fluttershy inhaled sharply, contractions causing a majority of her body to lock against its will. The visions remained, but the urges slowly diminished, finding temporary relief in the mare's actions. Surely, Fluttershy forced herself back into a standing position, yet her uncertainty remained, deepening once her gaze landed upon the stain she left on the couch. Even though her mind was cleared and body felt attended to, Fluttershy knew this was just another hollow victory. Considering it was only noon, there was a good chance the urges would return later, and the cycle would be repeated once again.

It was too much, and it had gone on for long enough. Fluttershy furrowed her brow. She knew what she wanted, but was there any safe way to bring it up to Peter's attention without damaging his view of her? What would he think? Shaking her head, the Pegasus pulled the moist cushion from the sofa and shifted her sight to the portrait she shared with Peter. Whether or not it was the right thing to do, she had to talk to him. After all, it seemed he was having doubts about the matter as well. The question was: why?

Fortunately, the day was young, and Fluttershy had plenty of time to plan things out. Peter was supposed to drop by and enjoy dinner sometime around eight. Fluttershy inquired that they spend the night together in solitude for their special night, their one year anniversary. It may not have been right for her to plan out such a devious tactic, but Peter made her desperate, the urges becoming impossible to resist.

Nodding, the mare carried the cushion to the back of the house. After she was done cleaning, Fluttershy would turn her attention to the rest of her home. Everything would have to be perfect for her plan to have any hope. She only prayed that her courage would remain steadfast, at least until an explanation was given to Peter. Fluttershy sighed. She wondered what he was up to in the time being.

* * *

"I shouldn't make a big deal out of this. I mean, it's only been a year."

Spider-Mane sat on top of the clock tower, perched in a squatting position. While the village of Ponyville was relatively peaceful, especially compared to the hectic settings of New York, trouble occasionally struck, whether it were dragons, timberwolves, or something even more magical. From the highest vantage point, Spider-Mane could always spot a disturbance, but Peter's mind was elsewhere, locked in a debate with itself. His current position also served as a point to air his grievances without anypony listening.

"Seriously. It's just a romantic dinner at home. No need to blow this out of proportion..."

Folding his hooves across his chest, Spider-Mane shook his head. Although some wouldn't have thought much about it, the exact opposite could've been said about Peter. Twelve months. An entire year since he started dating Fluttershy, and despite the dangers (not to mention horrendous luck) his heroic counterpart brought, both ponies were still together, very happily, even. With no secrets, things were perfect, and with their soft personalities, arguments were as rare as a series of lunar eclipses.

Not even Spider-Mane could break the pair apart, whereas he was the reason why Peter could not find true love on Earth. Gwen Stacy may have loved Peter Parker, but because of the death of her father, she felt nothing but discontent for Spider-Man. Although she was killed shortly after, Peter knew the truth would have eventually surfaced, and whether it could have been from distrust or hate, the relationship surely might have crumbled.

Then there was Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, whose attachment to Spider-Man was purely physical. Without the mask, Peter was just an average man, and Felicia dared not to associate with him. Sadly, it was rather shallow. Spider-Man was not the dominant persona, and because the Black Cat could not, or would not, understand, any attempt at a relationship would prove disastrous in the end. In laymen's terms, Gwen Stacy loved Peter Parker but hated Spider-Man, and Felicia Hardy loved Spider-Man but not Peter Parker.

Yet, Fluttershy proved to be different. She openly loved Peter 'Pony' Parker _**and**_ Spider-Mane. Memories of the day after their first date flashed through his mind. Fluttershy seemed so happy, her smile sending waves of warmth through Peter. She immediately told her friends what transpired between herself and the stallion, which left the other to question if they were officially together. Peter knew not what to feel. Originally, he relished the attention, something a wallflower was not used to receiving, but his pessimism intervened, bringing the obvious to mind.

An outworlder pulled from an alternate reality, Peter wondered if it would bother the Pegasus. After all, he was not an Equestrian originally, and despite having the appearance of one, his superpowers made it clear that Peter was not meant to be normal. It seemed Spider-Mane would destroy yet another possibility, but Fluttershy made it clear then, and to this very day, that the one she loved was both the pony underneath the mask and the hero that saved lives.

That was a year ago, and Fluttershy remained as loyal, supportive, and loving as ever. Peter never thought about it, but the very first pony he saved in Equestria was the girl he loved now. From Fluttershy's standpoint, it was easy to love the hero who saved her life.

After every battle Spider-Mane would experience, Fluttershy was always at home, awaiting to treat his wounds. The sponge baths eased away the bruises, and the stitches held together the gashes. Yet, it paled in comparison to the warm hugs that filled his body with consoling heat, the kind, honest words that spoke only the truth, or the kisses that lit his spirit ablaze with yearning passion. Fluttershy was an amazing girl, and he begged, pleaded, for himself to show how much her love meant.

One course of action always came into mind, but Peter could never bring himself to follow through.

However, his restraint grew weaker by the day due to the very love he held for the mare. Fluttershy was the one girl Peter felt would never betray him. She knew of his darkest secrets and past failures, but not once did the Pegasus judge the stallion, instead Fluttershy replied with kindness through her actions and words. Now, Peter wished to strengthen their bond and simply make love to the girl of his dreams. Despite wearing a mask, the stallion could feel his cheeks grow hot. It sounded crass to him, but it was the very truth.

In spite of his wants, Peter could not bring himself to talk to Fluttershy. It was not the fear of attachment that held him back. No, the stallion more than welcomed that possible outcome with open hooves. Equestria was a world of peace, and deep down, Peter knew he would not be a superhero for the rest of his life. Whether Spider-Mane would be needed in the coming future remained to be seen, but in the end, his hopes to live a peaceful life with Fluttershy would always exist.

Scratching the back of his head, Spider-Mane grumbled incoherently. It was not a lack of certain knowledge that caused his uncertainty either. After all, he wasn't a _complete_ virgin. Gwen was the only girl he slept with on Earth, but as an Equestrian, Peter had not done the deed with anypony. After some acquired reading on the artes of Equestrian intercourse had been obtained, the stallion learned that things were similar yet different from human proceedings.

Intercourse was relatively the same, meaning Peter could rely on his instincts to guide him, but the key difference was his own equine biology. Unlike humans, ponies could not be impregnated from casual sex. It was only during certain times of the year, particularly when a female was in heat, that pregnancy can occur, and even then, chance would have to lend a hoof. Peter rolled his eyes. It certainly explained why condoms were nonexistent in this world. Magic certainly made things convenient.

Exhaling, Spider-Mane tapped his hoof impatiently. Attachment and protection were not reasons for his doubt. Fluttershy was perhaps the most gentle mare in Equestria and the nicest being Peter had ever met. With a heart so pure and golden, she managed to befriend Discord, a former enemy of Spider-Mane and irresponsible jerk. It was why Peter loved her so much and wished to deepen their relationship, to show that he would always hold her heart dearly.

Peter sighed. That was the very thing Peter was afraid to take: Fluttershy's innocence. She was a flower, beautiful and dainty, standing in a cumbersome world, and Peter was the wind, wishing to whisk her away from the pure soil in which she rested. It was probably too much to ask. A simple question, yet the weight of the words felt heavier than anything his super strength could ever hope to lift. Yet, there was a consolation. Whether or not Fluttershy would agree to it, she would at least be honest.

"Then, it's settled," Spider-Mane said, stretching his limbs over his head. The sun steadily fell behind the horizon, prompting the stallion to stand over the edge of the building. "I'll talk to her about it after dinner."

Fluttershy was probably waiting for him by now. Leaning forward, Peter allowed gravity to aid in his descent and dove into a brief free fall. Planting his hooves on the side of the building, Spider-Mane pushed himself away, flipping until he landed on the roof of the local bank. As he bound and flipped from one rooftop to another, his mind proceeded to race, refusing to leave the subject alone. Letting out an exasperated groan, Spider-Mane stopped in his tracks, instinctively perching himself on the side of a flag pole.

"This is ridiculous. I'm so uptight. I can barely think straight. It doesn't help that it's just another slow day. That's when I think too much," he muttered, tapping his hoof against his chin. "Geez, I could sure use some baddies to punch, but I'm totally not in the mood to fight something as disastrous as a dragon or demi-god. I was hoping for something more subtle like 'save somepony from a burning building', or 'return Cerberus to the Pits of Tartarus', or a-"

Suddenly, Peter's spider sense blared off within his cranium before the sound of glass shattering reached his ears. Shifting his gaze downward, he spotted two ponies wearing ski-masks bursting out of the window of the Cakes' residence, one with a large bag in tow.

"A good, old fashioned robbery? Just the remedy I needed!"

Releasing himself from his position, Spider-Mane performed a series of flips before landing perfectly on all four hooves. Both burglars stumbled to a halt due to the costumed stallion that stood in their path. The unicorn, notably the smaller of the two ponies, stammered about frantically, accidentally dropping the bag full of the stolen goods. Several cookies, from chocolate chip to oatmeal raisin, rolled from the opening and across the ground, prompting the larger crook, an earth pony with stature rivaling Big Macintosh, to yell at his terrified compatriot.

"You idiot! Don't drop the merchandise!" he barked, bringing his hoof over the unicorn's head for a smack. "What good is it if we can't eat it?!"

"Seriously, guys? You're robbing the Cakes? The bank's just down the street. Better yet, try the jewelry store. I hear it's owned by an old timer right now. I know the villain's market is bad, but this is just plain silly." Extending his hoof, Spider-Mane fired a strand of webbing onto the bag of treats and pulled it over his shoulder in one swift jerk. "Thinking about it though, I can't really blame you. I mean, have you tried Mrs. Cake's strawberry, triple-layered, chocolate-icing cake? It's too good for words!"

"Help!" A blue pony scurried from inside the residence. "Two hooligans just robbed my-!" Spider-Mane, with a single bound, hopped over the burglars and landed next to the pink-maned mare before she could hope to finish her sentence. "Spider-Mane? Thank goodness! Those two-!"

"I'm working on it, Mrs. Cake," the heroic stallion politely intervened, surrendering the bag to its rightful owner. As the older mare accepted the bag, smiling, Spider-Mane shifted his blank, white gaze back to the burglars and shook his head disapprovingly. "As good as Mrs. Cake's sweets are, you can't just steal from her. She has to make a living like everypony else. Seriously! Just five bits can get you a whole cake! That's a steal on its own!"

The large burglar yelled out, his frustration reaching a fever pitch, and charged the costumed stallion full speed. Once within range, he threw a wide punch, but Spider-Mane, still standing next to Mrs. Cake, held his ground, threw his hooves up, and blocked the attack that would have otherwise struck both him and the mare. Before he could hope to follow up in any fashion, the hero drove his hoof into the crook's jaw, retaliating with a punch of his own.

Although Spider-Mane held back his strength considerably, the blow carried enough force to send the bulky stallion flying for several feet until he crashed in an unconscious heap. His partner could only watch helplessly and shriek at the top of his lungs. However, his panic only seemed to worsen as Spider-Mane nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, paying his feat of strength no mind, and Mrs. Cake applauded his action, smiling as she clapped her hooves together.

"If you're going to eat here, be sure not to go overboard. I'd eat here everyday if I didn't need to fit into the tights. It's difficult enough as it is, you see." Webbing the unconscious burglar to the ground until the majority of his body was cocooned, with the exception of his head, Spider-Mane paused, glaring at his own lower region. "Speaking of which, does my butt look big? I'm sorry. It's just so much is on my mind, and I tend to talk a lot whenever that happens. Then you two try to rob my favorite bakery? Shame on you for stressing me out like this! I should-!"

Before Spider-Mane could continue his rambling tirade, the unicorn stood upright and threw his hooves high over his head in a form of surrender. "All right, all right! I give up! Just shut up already!"

* * *

The sun had fell mostly behind the horizon, allowing a few of the sky's stars to be seen with gained effort. The day had passed, but Fluttershy felt quite content with her progress. Each window remained open, allowing the clear, crisp air of the outside world to circle through her abode. The animals were attended to, and they were quick to give the mare her space upon a polite request. Even Angel gave no protest, not wanting to push his owner on such a day. Daisies within a vase rested on each table in the house, adding their tempting aroma to the already purified atmosphere.

With an apron wrapped around her waist, Fluttershy walked out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of salad with her mouth. She approached the round table, finding its small size comfortable and perfect for the moment that approached. Once the dish was placed near the center of the table, beside the vase of daisies, a bowl of mushroom soup, and a plate full of various sliced fruits, Fluttershy's brow furrowed. She questioned herself, unsure if the choice of foods was decent enough to please her beloved.

Peter had always praised her mushroom soup, making that dish an easy choice to conjure up, but everything else was rather simple, leaving a hint of doubt to fill her spirit. Today was special to the girl, but considering the simplicity of her actions, Peter may have thought it didn't mean to her. Fluttershy shook her head. That was not the case. At the very least, the settings were compatible with her comfort zone, making it easy for her to open up. She already trusted Peter, but a little help was needed to climb over the final hurdle.

Fluttershy's ears perked at the sound of gentle knocks that came from behind her door. Her heart sped, excitement already building from within, but the Pegasus inhaled deeply, placing her hoof over her to calm her nerves. She trotted over to the door, opening it without so much as a second thought, and despite mentally preparing herself for this occasion, the butterflies in her stomach continued to flock. Peter stood with his hoof behind his head and sheepish smile etched on his face, but Fluttershy leaped forward, wrapping her hooves around the stallion's neck in a warm embrace.

"Hey, 'Shy. Sorry I'm late," Peter whispered, planting his lips over the mare's forehead. Fluttershy shuddered at the hint of contact, letting out a content sigh as the stallion returned the embrace in full. "Trouble happened, but I stopped it. You know, the usual."

"Um... are you okay?" She hesitantly broke away, immediately missing the stallion's body heat. Her large, glossy eyes scanned over his body before settling back on Peter's hazel-blue irises. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nah, I barely broke a sweat."

Peter pulled the Pegasus closer, using his hoof to raise her mouth slightly, and in one swift motion, he pressed his lips against her own. Once again, the act ended rather abruptly, this time on the stallion's behalf. He turned to close the door, prompting the mare to mirror his actions with the windows in her home. As she clumsily completed the task, she turned her attention to her apron, managing to slid the clothing down her waist and over her legs. Peter's face grew hot at a thought, but he repelled his mind's banter.

"You look beautiful," he said, looking away shamefully at his outburst.

Fluttershy's muscles locked against her will. Even a year later, Peter's simplest words carried so much meaning. Her cheeks flushed to a shade of dewy pink, and the Pegasus could not resist the urge to giggle. "Um... Thank you." Stealing a glance out of the corner of her eye, Fluttershy felt her urges swell. Tonight was certainly the time. Shaking her head, she smiled. "Hungry?"

* * *

Minutes passed as the pair ate in a comfortable silence. Occasionally, Peter would pause to give his share of compliments for the dishes prepared, and Fluttershy doing the same whenever one of their glasses of water emptied. On the outside, both ponies were greatly content, sharing this time together, but inwardly was quite the opposite, their minds racing, nerves building, and urges growing. Fluttershy's hooves fidgeted underneath the table, caressing the inside of her thighs in an attempt to smooth away her rising goosebumps.

Peter was not better off. His body temperature refused to lower, the mere thoughts of that question sending waves of heat throughout his body. Despite the several glasses of water he consumed, it felt as if his throat were dryer now than it was previously before his meal. Looking over at the pink-maned beauty, the heat Peter felt intensified, causing small beads of sweat to form along his forehead. He was losing his cool before he could hope to gather it, and that was becoming a literal statement.

Once his seventh beverage had been downed, Peter's mind droned. _'Will you get a grip? Seriously! Firelord didn't make you sweat this much, and he gave you third degree burns! How hard is it to ask a simple question? Come on!'_

Unfortunately, much to his own dismay, Peter opened his mouth, only for his words to fall into his throat. The wise-cracking, motor-mouthed Spider-Mane found himself speechless. No matter how many times he attempted to sort the words out in his mind, Peter could not bring himself to simply say what he felt. He shook his head inwardly. He _could_ have, but it'd come off crude and vulgar, something Peter felt should never reach the ears of one as innocent as Fluttershy. Perhaps, there was a way, but he needed time to figure things out.

"Um... Peter?" Fluttershy's soft voice pierced the silent void that surrounded them. The stallion raised his brow, patiently awaiting what the mare had to say.

Things were going so well, but he would not make a move. Fluttershy's brow furrowed, revealing a hint of frustration the girl bore. It was her own fault, not taking her stallion's denseness into consideration. Her stomach tightened and legs grew numb for a second time. No, she could not wait much longer. Weeks of waiting had led her to this point, but if she allowed it to remain in Peter's hoof, things may have taken much longer than she wanted.

A glare formed in her usually soft eyes. Iron Will's words echoed throughout her ears. She could just sit around, feeling sorry for herself, or she could be assertive, grasping the very thing she longed for. Peter was the only stallion in the world that made her feel this way, and he almost didn't realize it. Fluttershy's frown deepened. He may have known what she was feeling, probably teasing her by not making his move. That'd be cruel. Pushing her seat from the table, Fluttershy quietly made her way over to Peter and placed her hoof over one of his own, determined not to fall for such a trick.

"Please, follow me."

While her tone was soft, a hint a seriousness could be felt. Peter did as he was told and allowed the mare to lead him by the hoof out of the kitchen. It did not take long for the pair to reach the living room. Fluttershy felt her urges progressively grow. She bit down on her lip, using every fiber of what little focus she had left to help guide her to the ideal locale. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, namely from the mare's standpoint, they finally reached the sofa.

Turning to face the stallion, Fluttershy ran her hoof over Peter's strong chest, feeling, more than ever, her cheeks flush at the intimate contact. Her other hoof moved up to join the first, and the Pegasus allowed them to roam about his body, exploring his chest, torso and back in the dim light of the room. Peter's breathing grew shallow. He knew not what to make of Fluttershy's behavior, but he dared not stop it, making contented noises that matched her own.

Shifting his position slightly, he slid his hooves along her waist and across her back, caressing her soft body. Fluttershy fell back onto the waiting sofa, stretching her body out as Peter followed her movements and remained on top. She managed to adjust her body slightly, making certain, like in her dream from earlier, that her stallion's lower region was perfectly positioned in between her legs. Releasing a very passionate, feral, growl, Fluttershy clutched Peter tightly, wrapping her limbs and legs around his body. Her gaze met his. She begged that the fates not reveal this to be another dream.

With all the desire that the Pegasus had assembled over the past few months, she closed her eyes and drove her lips to his. Peter responded quickly, managing to get over his amazement, Fluttershy melted into the act of affection. It was real, very much so. Her hips raised, causing her lower region to grind into Peter's. A surprised yet pleased moan escaped from the stallion, prompting him to press back. A wave of pleasure engulfed the mare, evident by the sharp intakes of breaths she took, but through her giddy dizziness in her head, Fluttershy knew exactly what she desired.

Something emerged from under his fur and brushed against the mare's inner thigh, which had grown considerably wet. Fluttershy's eyes shifted, spotting her stallion's erect member. The inside of her chest grew hot. She imagined what it might have looked like quite often, but her imagination paled in comparison to the twitching, pulsating, reality that stiffly stood before her. The point of her desire was there, and Fluttershy begged to be taken by it.

Fluttershy rested her forehead against his, her demanding voice matching the tone of a whisper. "Peter... I want you."

Peter's eyes shot open as a gasp involuntarily left his mouth, but the stallion managed a shy smile, showing the mare both his acknowledgement and nervousness. A part of him felt relieved, grateful that the task of asking was taken out of his hooves, but Peter could not shake the trepidation that gripped him so soundly. Fluttershy was still innocent, and once the physical form of that was lost, it could not be retrieved. He wanted nothing more than to make love to Fluttershy, but he did not wish to harm his flower.

"Are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. I trust you," she said, clutching at his limbs. Both ponies stared at each other for what felt like minutes. She trusted him. Was there anything else she could have said? Nodding, Fluttershy kissed Peter once more. "I love you." Groaning, the Pegasus arched her back and slammed her eyes shut. "Please, take me, Peter!"

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but desire, no objection whatsoever. Without hesitation, Peter dove into her. Hearing her begin to scream, the stallion kissed her again and used her open mouth to taste as much of her as possible. He furthered himself into her, keeping a majority of his strength in check, and felt resistance. Nodding, Peter knew what this meant. Not wanting to prolong his flower's suffering by breaking her virginity slowly, he bit his lower lip and dove quickly, severing her hymen in one swift thrust without bringing excessive harm.

Fluttershy screamed into his mouth, her body cringing sharply, but Peter's kisses kept her silent as well as provided comfort. He slowly proceeded to perform a series of thrusts, and eventually picked up the pace once the mare's body relaxed and screams of pain morphed into moans of pleasure. Peter smiled, pleased that Fluttershy was already enjoying herself. It meant he was not being too rough. However, his ears perked and eyes widened once the mare's limbs pulled his body further against her own.

"Peter..." she whispered, her hot breath brushing against his cheek. "...harder..." Her grip on his body tightened. "...faster...!"

A smirk formed on the stallion's face. As innocent as Fluttershy was, she seemed to have been enjoying herself far more than he anticipated. Peter's mind huffed, chiding himself for forgetting his mare had always been surprisingly strong. Granted, it only appeared during times of anger, but he knew what that was like, remembering a certain scientist back on Earth with an amazing rage issue. Ponies were more resilient than he had given credit for, and Fluttershy, while still a flower at heart, was not as dainty as Peter believed.

Obeying her pleas, Peter picked up both the pace and power of his thrusts, driving into her as far as possible. Fluttershy's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. Her inner walls contracted and a wave of pleasure forced a shriek of ecstasy from the mare's lungs as her climax drove her over the proverbial edge. Yet, Peter still wasn't done, continuing to increase his power and speed until he couldn't go any faster.

Possessed by the pleasure, she began to match his thrusting rhythm, her screams fluctuating in pitch and volume. By that time, Fluttershy had climaxed twice and was building her way to her third orgasm. With his super strength and endurance, Peter was truly an amazing stallion. Fluttershy's muscles ached and limbs grew numb. Her sore pelvis could not take much more, yet her tongue hung from her opened smiling mouth, refusing to tell Peter to cease his motions. She was his now, and by the goddesses, nothing would change that.

"Fluttershy!" Peter called out, his voice strained. "I'm about to-!"

Thrusting into her farther than he had yet done, Peter sprayed his seed inside of her, triggering Fluttershy's third orgasm. In her bliss, the Pegasus had lost some form of consciousness, her hazy memory finding herself on the sofa one moment only to realize she had been placed in her bed. The elation she felt had not faltered, although some of her muscles were still quite sore. Yet, Peter ran his hoof through her drenched mane, causing the Pegasus to respond with a sleepy smile.

"I think I went overboard. Try to get some sleep, okay?" Peter grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed with his gaze fixed on his lover. Nodding, he prepared to make his exit, feeling the girl needed to be alone, but Fluttershy, despite her semi consciousness, reached out and placed her hoof over the stallion's thigh. "Fluttershy?"

"Love... you..." the Pegasus whispered, barely coherent.

Peter's heart swelled, causing a smile to form on his face. "I love you, too." Rearing down, he gently placed his lips over her forehead before turning his hazel irises to the night sky behind the window. "And here's to another year with you."


End file.
